Produce continously propagatable lines of antigen-specific T-cell sub-classes, each expressing a distinct immune function. The contractor shall use his skills in separating T-cells into functionally distinct sets, generating highly purified antigen reactive T-cells from these purified sub-sets, inducing propagatable, cloned cell lines following hybridization with appropriate T-cell tumors, and testing and selecting appropriate T-cell hybrids to achieve the contract goals. In addition, attempts shall be made to develop techniques to maintain the differentiated, specialized immune functions of the T-cell hybrid lines.